Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery and a manufacturing method of a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery having an electrode tab and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used for example as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having high energy density has been developed. These consist of a large-capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected in series, such that it can be used as a power source for driving a motor of a device requiring a large amount of electric power, for example, an electric vehicle or the like.
In addition, a single high-capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are connected in series, and the rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, etc. In addition, the rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly for performing charging and discharging operations, and the electrode assembly includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator interposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The electrode assembly may have a structure in which a plurality of positive and negative electrode plates are stacked or a structure in which strip-shaped positive and negative electrodes are wound.
When the electrodes are wound, a front end of the electrode assembly is fixed to a winding center, the electrode assembly is wound around the winding center, and the winding center is removed form a center of the electrode assembly. When the electrodes are wound, they may be miswound and alignment of the electrode assembly may be disturbed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.